What Kind Of Man
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: [Jonmon AU- Labor Day]Durante las compras en la tienda, un ensangrentado hombre se acerca a Jon y le pide asilo en su casa por una noche. / Esta es la historia de cómo la vida de un solitario joven cambia en cinco días. [Damon Dance-for-Me/Jon Snow]
1. Chapter 1

Estaba viendo la película y escuchando "What Kind Of Man" cuando escribí esto, por lo que no es mi culpa que esta historia contenga ese tipo de desagradable romance.

Esta la cara triste y dulce del Jonmon.

* * *

 **What Kind Of Man**

 **Capítulo Uno**

Primer día del mes, un día más pero el día en que debía levantarse temprano para sacrificarse durante unas horas a la mirada del público. Al principio se retorció quejándose por lo bajo, los rayos del sol entraban por lo blanco de las cortinas, odiaba el primer día de todos los meses y mucho más tener que despertarse tres horas antes. Puso en funcionamiento el tocadiscos y preparó café mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.

—¡Fantasma! ¡Ven por el desayuno, chico!

Cuando era pequeño, a Fantasma le gustaba dormir a sus pies y despertar junto a él, y ahora que alcanzó los siete años prefería dormir solo en el jardín. No se quejó, con el tiempo fue creciendo hasta ocupar la mitad de la cama y cada vez que se tiraba en ella le aplastaba las rodillas, entumeciéndolo e interrumpiéndole el sueño por consecuencia del dolor.

—¡Fantasma! ¡Si no te apuras no quedara nada!

Vertió los granos de comida en el tazón y lo sacudió para el sonido alcanzara los grandes orejas. Fantasma nunca tardaba más de cinco segundos en correr hacia él, si no colocaba el tazón en el suelo con rapidez la gran bestia levantaba las pesadas patas sobre sus muslos y lo derribaba. Por alguna razón, esta mañana nada de eso pasó, Fantasma tardó más de cinco segundos, el tazón no estuvo en el suelo y las patas no lo derribaron.

—¡Fantasma! ¿Dónde estás, chico?

Esto no estaba bien, Fantasma era obediente y siempre respondía al llamado de su voz. Dejó el tazón en la mesada y el café a medio preparar para dirigirse al jardín, sus piernas eran mucho más agiles que ninguna otra vez. Las únicas ocasiones en que sentía miedo eran en las de este estilo y la última fue hace tres años a la tarde en el parque donde Fantasma se alejó tanto que tardo cuatro horas en encontrarlo y su mente no estaba de su lado en esos momentos, sus peores pensamientos surgían únicamente esos días.

—Fantasma. —Su respiración volvió a ser tranquila al verlo acostado sobre la vieja manta. —Levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Fantasma respondió con un bufido y nada más, tenía los ojos abiertos y no lo miraba. Tampoco lucían bien, los parpados se le caían y las comisuras se le humedecían, era una triste expresión. Con el segundo bufido, más largo y afligido, se acuclilló para tocarlo, la respiración era normal y no había ningún hueso quebrado. Lo acarició desde las orejas a la cola, no hubo ninguna muestra de dolor ni un gemido, simplemente la quietud con la que lo encontró. Y la quietud no era parte de su Fantasma, todo el momento estaba en movimiento persiguiéndolo por la entera casa y mordisqueándole la punta de los dedos cuando le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué paso contigo, chico?

El café se enfrió y no le importó. Posicionó toda su fuerza en sus brazos para poder alzar a Fantasma sobre ellos, el peso de este era demasiado para un hombre y él lo aguantaría ya que Fantasma lo soportaba a él durante esas noches en las que se dormía llorando. Apretó los labios y con pasos muy rápidos y largos consiguió llevarlo a los asientos traseros del coche. Un bufido, eso era lo único que recibía y prefería no recibirlo porque odiaba verlo sufriendo y pensar en la diminuta posibilidad de perderlo, ya perdió mucho y una perdida más seria demasiado para su mente.

—Aguanta, chico, el doctor te ayudará a ponerte mejor.

La veterinaria estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa y si iba lo suficientemente veloz podría llegar cuanto antes. Fantasma lo visitaba una vez por año, dos este, para los controles anuales que siempre eran perfectos porque Fantasma se ponía en forma corriendo de esquina a esquina en el jardín y comiendo lo necesario para mantener la salud estable, cada tanto algunos dulces por debajo de la mesa que eran olvidados por ambos para no lamentarse luego. Robb hace mucho le dijo que lo cuidaba demasiado, tanto que el propio Fantasma se cansaría de ese cuidado. Y tal vez era razón, quizás ahora Fantasma se cansó de la comida recetada y los ejercicios por la mañana y la tarde.

Tuvo ayuda de un joven enfermero para bajar a Fantasma del coche, era mucho más pesado cuando no deseaba moverse. El veterinario lo revisó como si fuera un normal control a pesar de que le repitió más de tres veces que algo andaba mal con Fantasma, le hubiese gustado que se tomara con mayor seriedad el problema y tragarse sus palabras, ese hombre era un experto y estaba obligado a saber lo que sucedía.

—¿Depresión? —Preguntó atónito, jamás oyó hablar sobre eso en los perros. —Es imposible, él es feliz y estamos todo el tiempo juntos y jugando.

—Es algo normal en los perros de su edad, ya no son jóvenes y ellos lo notan. No es un gran problema, durara unos cuatro o tres días y luego todo será como antes. —El veterinario firmó y selló la receta que le extendió. —Le dará esto por tres días, uno por día, preferentemente a la noche. ¿Tiene otros perros? —Jon negó sacudiendo la cabeza. —Le recomiendo que tenga más visitas con los suyos, la interacción con otros perros es bueno para el tratamiento de la depresión. Una última pregunta, ¿es sobreprotector?

—No, creo que no.

—Bien, la sobreprotección no es buena, es una gran causa de la depresión. No debe tratar al perro como si fuera un bebé, no lo son y ellos no se consideran como tales, por eso es molesto para ellos que se los trate como bebés.

Depresión, Fantasma no podría tener tal cosa, aunque eso era mejor que alguna otra grave enfermedad. La depresión se curaría en tres o cuatro días, cualquier otra enfermedad le causaría la muerte instantánea o un acortamiento de los días por vivir con él. Sería capaz de vivir con un depresivo Fantasma que con un muerto, una muerte más. Él cargaba con demasiadas muertes, la de su padre, su tío, su hermano, su madrastra y la de su madre su es que esta existió. Fantasma no moriría, no, estaría siempre con él y nunca lo dejaría en una completa soledad, no soportaría una vida solitaria. No tenía a nadie, los pequeños Stark estaban lejos de él y sus problemas que compartía únicamente en navidad, y no tenía amigos, el único a su lado era Fantasma.

—Iré al banco por algo de dinero y haré las compras, volveré enseguida. Quédate aquí, chico, no tardare. —Por supuesto, se quedaría allí echado a lo largo del asiento porque otra cosa no haría con la depresión y con la falta de deseo de moverse, ni siquiera levantaba las orejas para oírlo. —Bueno, si quieres empezar a moverte otra vez solo espera a que lleguemos a casa.

No necesitaba trabajar, el dinero de la pequeña herencia que su padre le dejó y la pensión por su participación en la Guerra de Vietnam era bastante para que ambos tuvieran comida y cuidados ilimitados, y sobraba. Y el trámite era rápido, la cajera lo conocía más que bien por lo que no era más que firmas y estirar los dedos para sostener los billetes en su palma, no era más de un minuto.

El primero de cada mes junto a Fantasma hacía una gran compra, tan grande para que no tuvieran que volver a salir por un mes. Fantasma tenia entrada libre al supermercado, se comportaba y no atentaba contra las carnes al verlas por lo que no provocaba problemas y lo escoltaba, ayudándolo a elegir la comida que le gustaba más y algún nuevo juguete. Y esta vez debía hacerlo solo, perdiendo toda la emoción de ese día.

La comida favorita de Fantasma era la que mezclaba todos los sabores en un solo grano, pollo, carne, pescado y verduras en uno. Muy pocas veces se lo compró porque era el que más grasas poseía, este mes se lo permitiría por su estado. Quizas le dio este susto justamente para que le comprara esa comida. Y un juguete, el nuevo de este mes sería una pelota de béisbol, sus dedos la oprimían comprobando que no era dura y que no le quebraría los dientes.

No podría cumplir las recomendaciones que el veterinario le proveyó por lo que lo sustentaría con un juguete. No lo llevaría a una plaza otra vez, lo hizo hace mucho tiempo y no era bueno, Fantasma siempre terminaba peleándose con un perro malcriado o perdiéndose entre los arboles por perseguir a los gatos. Al volver a casa tenía más de tres heridas y no permitiría a esa edad, debía cuidarlo de cualquier mal.

Fue al alzar la mirada que lo encontró, la pelota se habría caído de su mano si la presión de sus dedos no fuera tan intensa. Era un hombre alto, unos diez centímetros más que él podría deducir, y delgado; cabellos rubios, largos hasta la cintura y desgreñados; una nimia barba dispar y más clara que los cabellos que le cubrían los hombros; ojos de un color verdoso con betas castañas en torno a las negras pupilas.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? —Tenía la voz suave y los labios finos.

La mano oprimía por encima de la cintura en el extremo izquierdo, la sangre se escurría entre los dedos que intentaban ocultarla. —Estas sangrando.

—Sí, me caí de una ventana. —El hombre observó en ambas direcciones. —¿Podrías llevarme en tu auto? Tienes cara de que puedes ayudarme.

Lo vio otra vez, respiraba con fuerza y se distraía asegurando de que nadie lo observara, no percataba que sus ojos estaban sobre la herida. —Yo… tengo una tarde muy ocupada. No creo que lo pueda ayudar.

—Es una lástima.

El hombre dio un paso y cerró la distancia entre ambos, se agacho un poco y pudo notar que también tenía sangre en la oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir la punción en su vientre, el brazo derecho rodeó su cuello y los dedos se plantaron en su nuca. Estiró su pierna hacia atrás y la presión en su vientre fue mayor.

—Veo que llevas mucha comida para perro, ¿tienes un refugio? ¿O algo por el estilo?

—No, solo tengo un perro.

—Ya veo, ¿y cómo se sentiría ese perro si su dueño no volviera?

Él no lograría vivir sin Fantasma y Fantasma no lograría vivir sin él. Todavía tenía que darle las tres pastillas para que se recuperara, alimentarlo para que no perdiera su forma y regalarle la pelota de béisbol. Su deber era regresar con él, cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz para que no volviera a recaer, lo necesitaba.

—Está bien.

El hombre rengueaba y tomó una campera y una gorra de las estanterías, trató de verlo pero lo hizo. Lo socorrió con las bolsas más cargadas, eran las que contenían la comida y los juguetes para Fantasma. En el coche se sentó a su lado, Fantasma bufó al sentir el olor a sudor y sangre del intruso, si no tuviera la depresión ya le estaría rasgando la arteria carótida. El hombre se fijó en Fantasma y sonrió, él colaboró y eso significaba que no le haría nada a ninguno de los dos, o al menos no a Fantasma.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A tu casa. Solo por un momento, para descansar.

Cada tanto su vista salía de la calle para asegurarse de que el hombre no estuviera concentrado en Fantasma, y la regresaba al momento en que los ojos se conectaban. Una patrulla pasó por enfrente suyo, no se detuvo y con una inclinación su acción fue aprobada, si se hubiese detenido en un segundo el hombre contraatacaría contra Fantasma.

El hombre se ocupó de las bolsas y él de Fantasma, quiso ayudarlo en eso también y no pudo, no le dejaría tocar a Fantasma. Lo recostó en la manta que situó muy cerca suyo, en un lugar en que pudiera cuidarlo. Con las bolsas en la mesa el rubio inspeccionó la casa, elevando la cabeza en cada techo y bajando en los pisos.

—Lindo lugar.

Se apresuró a agarrar una cuchara y un cuchillo, cual guardó en el bolsillo más cercano de su pantalón. —¿Cómo le gusta el café?

—Negro. —Se sentó y extendió las piernas con un rugido por el dolor, la sangre no emergía más y se limitaba a secarse en la ropa.

El café de esa mañana estaba helado y el olor se intensificó por las horas. —¿Cómo te lastimaste?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Titubeó, no deseaba que él supiera su nombre. —Jon. Me llamo Jon.

—Seré sincero contigo, Jon. No te voy a mentir. Me lastime saltando de la ventana del segundo piso de un hospital al que me llevaron para sacarme el apéndice. Estaba en prisión y así me escapé.

Esparció el agua caliente en la taza y revolvió dándole un color oscuro y un aroma fuerte. —¿C-cuando?

—Esta mañana. —Se aproximó a la mesa, ubicó el café en ella y antes de que quitara su mano la del otro se ubicó por encima. El vapor del café chocaba contra su palma humedeciéndola y quemándola. —Te agradecería que dejes que me quede por esta noche. Tratare de ayudar y no te pediré nada a cambio.

—Acabas de pedirme algo.

—Solo pido un lugar en cual ocultarme y descansar por unas horas.

No aceptaría, no podía hacerlo. Pensar en Fantasma solo le daba una respuesta y era negativa. No era para ninguno de los dos tener a un prófugo en la casa que los amenazara. —¿Cómo sé que no nos hará daño?

—Si no me das motivos no te lastimare, tampoco al pequeño-grande perro.

No le creyó por eso mantendría con él el cuchillo hasta que la noche llegara y se testificaría de que Fantasma estuviera siempre a su lado. _La policía busca a Damon, un reo de Stinchfield, que se escapó esta mañana_ ; era lo que el noticiero decía, el hombre que ocultaba en su casa era Damon. _Damon se recuperaba de apendicitis en el segundo piso de este hospital cuando la policía dice que saltó por la ventana. Las autoridades desean recordar a los televidentes que este tipo de saltos indica desesperación. Especialmente en un reo condenado a dieciocho años por homicidio._

—No sucedió así. —Damon se sentó en el sofá, él se acurrucó más envolviendo con sus brazos a Fantasma.

—No sería bueno si alguien te encuentra aquí.

—Sí, estaba pensando en ello. Eres amable por lo que no es aceptable ponerte en peligro, si alguien viniera debería pensar que te secuestré. —Damon estiró el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, levantaba los dedos para palpar la punta de sus cabellos. —Por eso tendría que atarte.

—Yo… yo no…

—Solo para guardar las apariencias. Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Le proporcionó la soga a Damon y esperó con sus brazos detrás de su espalda en la silla y su palma derecha sobre la izquierda. Tembló al percibir la soga en su piel, primero cubriendo su muñeca derecha y después por la silla y otra muñeca, Damon era delicado y no lo apretujaba. Las yemas acariciaban lo largo de sus brazos, causándole incomodidad y cosquilleos en los codos. La soga se deslizaba con lentitud para no quemar su blanca piel, las uñas la rozaban. Sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en las venas de sus muñecas y como su corazón comenzaba a latir sin pausa. Las contó, fueron tres vueltas las que la soga dio y con los últimos trozos hizo un nudo, ese si fue enérgico y le obligó a soltar un gritito.

Continuó con sus pies, los dedos se interpusieron entre sus dedos y las yemas tocaban el talón subiendo hacia el tobillo. Las manos contorneaban la zona en que la soga lo atraparía y esta capturó sus tobillos, jalando los unió a las patas de la silla y con tres vueltas en cada uno las amarró. Sería fácil soltarse si uno quisiera, él no lo intentaría por ahora pero igualmente se arrepentía de ceder, Fantasma estaba solo en el sofá.

—Tomare esto también. —Damon dijo al arrebatarle el cuchillo escondido en su pantalón. —¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—Cualquier cosa.

Damon se ocupó del almuerzo, no muy bien para su pesar. Tenía una cuchara para servir y en vez de usarla, utilizó una taza. Era carne y garbanzos con salsa, la salsa estaba quemada y el mal gusto de esta se pegaba al de la carne y los garbanzos. Sirvió la comida en los platos más pequeños, los que no eran para esa comida. Lo único bien que hizo fue recogerse el largo cabello en una coleta antes de encender el fuego.

—Abre tu boca. —Dijo al soplar la carne que acarreó en la cuchara y arrimarlo a su boca.

Lo observó detenidamente, la manera en que los delgados labios se fruncían para exhalar y en que los ojos se hincaban en los suyos. Separó sus labios y la carne fue colocada en su boca, no sabía bien y eso era suficiente para un hombre como Damon. Recibía una sonrisa por cada vez que abría la boca y masticaba hasta el último bocado. No comió todo, toleró la mitad y la otra se enfrió sin que nadie más la probara.

Damon también alimentó a Fantasma, Jon le tuvo que decir cual de todas las bolsas era la que contenía la comida especial. No quería que alguien que no fuera él se acerque a Fantasma y ahora él estaba atado, no había otra opción más que Damon. Aunque fue bueno, le acarició la cabeza y el lomo, y Fantasma al menos comió cuatro granos de comida. Después le pidió que le diera la pastilla para calmarle la depresión y con las horas comió algo más.

—¿A qué hora pasan los trenes a la mañana?

—No lo sé.

Caída la noche, Damon le desató las piernas y la mano derecha. Subió las escaleras siguiendo al prófugo, le dio indicaciones sobre cuál era su habitación y en ella su muñeca derecha fue amarrada a la cama. Damon nunca abandonó la suavidad, la soga no apretaba lo necesario su mano y al dormir, si lograba hacerlo, se soltaría.

—Quiero que Fantasma este conmigo. Tú podrás dormir en el sofá.

Damon cargó a Fantasma por las escaleras sin algún problema, jamás frunció el ceño por el peso de la bestia. Era más fuerte que él. Y Fantasma tampoco demostraba incomodidad al lado del prófugo, le gustaba y eso no era común, la gente tardaba días en darle una buena impresión a Fantasma y hasta que eso no se conseguía permanecían alejados. Fantasma se enrolló en la punta de la cama, al igual que en los viejos tiempos, y por primera vez no le molestó el dolor en sus piernas.

—¿No dormirás? —Damon apoyó el cuerpo en la puerta y no le quitó los ojos de encima, él tampoco. —Necesitas descansar, estas herido.

—Lo haré cuando tú te duermas.

—No soy bueno durmiendo.

—Yo tampoco.


	2. Chapter 2

Solía estar atado a sus diez años, Robb hacia todo lo que Theon le dijera y él hacia todo lo que su medio hermano quisiera. Robb y Theon tenían múltiples y diversos juegos, los que más se repetían eran los que consistieran en que alguno de ellos estuviera atado. Vaqueros, piratas, ladrones, guerreros, a veces Robb era atado pero casi siempre era él quien ocupaba un lugar en la silla por culpa de Theon que era egoísta en cuento a al Stark. Theon alcanzaba los quince años para ese entonces y eso atraía mucho más a Robb, hasta el punto en que olvidaba que él permanecía atado en el establo. Lograba quitarse la soga en la noche, Theon lo apretaba con fuerza y desanudarlo tardaba horas y horas de insistencia; o en otras ocasiones la que lo ayudaba era Arya, eso era lo más vergonzoso.

Tal y como supuso al despertar su mano ya no estuvo amarrada a la soga. Esa noche durmió muy poco, la mirada de Damon sobre él no le permitía bajar la guardia. Fantasma no estaba en la punta de la cama, tampoco cerca de él, por eso es que se apresuró a descender las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina. El olor a comida quemada y mal preparada lo guío.

Fantasma se llevaba los granos de la comida especial a la boca por debajo de la mesa, a los pies de Damon que le acariciaba el lomo mientras tanto; comía más que ayer y no parecía molesto por la presencia de un intruso. El prófugo desayunaba en su casa como si fuera parte de ella y tocaba a su perro como si fuera parte de la familia. Al verlo, Damon tomó una taza y le sirvió café con algunas galletas que había preparado más temprano.

—Buenos días. —Le dijo. —No he oído ningún tren.

—Es fin de semana festivo. —Sus dedos apretaban la soga, se sentía incómodo y placido, no fue dificultoso tenerla entre sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Fingir no era agotador, la delicadeza no era dolorosa. —¿Me atarás?

—Eso ya no es necesario. Si necesitas decirme que te ate, no estarás mintiendo. —Damon dijo despacio, el tono de la voz era armonioso y uno no se cansaría de oírlo. —¿Desayunarás?

Fantasma se relamió el hocico, comió cada uno de los granos que Damon le colocó en el tazón, y apoyó la mandíbula sobre sus muslos al sentarse. —Gracias por cuidar de él.

No recordaba cómo era desayunar con alguien más que no fuera Fantasma. Solía hacerlo con todos los Stark, hasta con Theon algunas mañanas, con Robb siempre jugaban con las piernas por debajo de la mesa y Catelyn los regañaba cuando una de sus rodillas golpeaba la mesa vertiendo el líquido de la taza. Y con la presencia de Theon, Robb le prestaba mucha atención, esas mañanas eran frustrantes y era irritante tener que soportar la hilarante risa de Theon, también esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía constantemente en los labios. La muerte hizo que sus mañanas fueran ocupadas por aburridos desayunos en los que el único ruido que oía era el que Fantasma hacia al masticar muy fuerte.

Y ahora la mañana era invadida por un desconocido hombre del cual sabía que era peligroso y estaba herido. También sabía que Damon sonreía mucho y no era bueno en la cocina aunque lo intentaba sin que él se lo pidiera. Las galletas que preparó eran deformes y gordas en el centro, de vainilla y la base un tanto oscura. El centro era suave y la cubierta crocante, era rico, demasiado y contradecía lo que pensaba de ellas.

El periódico estaba sobre la mesa, la primera plana era ocupada por Damon y el escape. —No pusieron la historia completa en el diario.

—¿Cómo te escapaste?

—Le dije al guardia que si se iba saltaría por la ventana, me escuchó y salió afuera a fumar. El mejor engaño es la verdad.

El café que Damon le preparó era demasiado amargo para su gusto pero bebió hasta la última gota y le agradeció. Las galletas eran mejores, azucaradas y suaves, Damon no las comía y le gustaba verlo a él hacerlo. Unos pequeños pedazos eran cortados para Fantasma quien solo tomó los primeros y después se cansó de ellos, los dedos de Damon se mojaron con la saliva y el bostezo que Fantasma soltó se lo secó.

—No es necesario que laves, preparaste el desayuno después de todo.

—Te dije que te ayudaría, lo haré.

—Pero yo también puedo hacerlo.

—Y yo.

Damon no solo limpió las tazas sino que también cambió el aceite del auto y un fusible, a la vez le enseñó cual era la llave de tres cuartos. Al pedírselo titubeó enfrente de la caja de herramientas, eligió una y no era la indicada por lo que fue corregido. Él sabía cuál era, cada vez que su tío Benjen visitaba a los Stark lo invitaba a que lo viera reparando el coche de su padre, primero le enseñó el nombre de todas las herramientas y la función de ellas, por la noche se esforzó para aprenderlas y no decepcionarlo la próxima vez que lo hiciera, era con frecuencia ya que su las salidas entre Eddard y Robert ocasionaban alguna nueva anormalidad en el funcionamiento del coche.

Luego reemplazó el filtro del horno y para terminar enceró el piso. Era malo aprovecharse de alguien, siempre se sintió culpable por hacerlo, pero Damon se aprovechaba de él y por mucho más. Además de que era fuerte e inteligente, si no le habría informado sobre el horno él jamás hubiese sabido que el filtro necesitaba un cambio porque estaba viejo y no funcionaba como en los primeros años.

Antes de que el sol se fuera decidió jugar con Fantasma y la nueva pelota de béisbol en el jardín. Damon silbó, la primera vez Fantasma no se movió y lo único que hizo fue alzar una oreja, bostezar y estirarse más en el sofá; con el segundo silbido se levantó veloz y corrió hacia el jardín.

—Tiene depresión, no creo que quiera jugar.

—¿Depresión? No parece tenerlo, ¿quién te dijo eso?

—El veterinario, ayer. Me dijo que se recuperará en tres días.

—Ya veo, pero los veterinarios saben sobre los perros de los libros y no sobre los que respiran.

Damon lanzó la pelota y Fantasma saltó para atraparla, una y otra vez. La pelota nunca se derrumbó en el suelo y el hocico de Fantasma estuvo lleno al brincar. A veces Damon escondía la pelota entre los dedos y fingía lanzarla, Fantasma saltaba y decepcionado volvía al suelo para correr en dirección a Damon y arrojarlo al suelo con las pesadas patas sobre los muslos. Damon gruñía al tener la espalda impactando en el suelo y después aceptaba la lengua de Fantasma en el rostro, lo detenía mostrándole la pelota.

Pensó que quizás Fantasma estaba aburrido de él y necesitaba a alguien nuevo en la vida, él de igual forma para entenderlo. O le gustaba el riesgo que implicaba tener a un prófugo escondido en la casa que era bueno en las tareas domésticas, en los cuidados de las mascotas y en la cocina en una diminuta proporción.

—¿Lo ves? No hay tal depresión.

Los juegos finalizaron al momento en que el pantalón de Damon fue rasgado por los dientes de Fantasma, no porque intentara morderlo sino por una simple demostración de cariño que era común en la bestia. Fantasma descansaba sobre la tierra y debajo del sol, respirando con pesadez por el cansancio que los juegos el dejaban.

—¿Sabes coser? —Damon levantó encima de sus muslos y él traspasó el hilo por la aguja.

—Sí, era necesario.

Seguramente sería vergonzoso para un hombre casado o uno simple aprender a coser, no para uno solitario que precisaba aprender también las tareas de las mujeres para sobrevivir. Los Stark solo le enseñaban a coser a las niñas, los hombres no aprendían nada más de lo que la escuela y los juegos brutos les suministraba. Solo cuando era solitario aprendía muchas cosas, a cocinar, a coser, a limpiar la casa y las ropas, a ser un hombre independiente.

—Te muerdes el labio cuando coses.

—Estoy tratando de no lastimarte. —Dijo con el rubor creciendo por sus mejillas. No supo bien el momento en que comenzó, era indudable que fue desde que Damon no le quitó la mirada de encima. —Por favor, no me mires, me desconcentras.

Él trató de no mordisquearse el labio inferior mientras los verdosos ojos estuvieran en su rostro, lo hizo con disimulo al perderla. Damon recorrió la habitación con los ojos y los estacionó en su cuerpo, en sus clavículas exactamente. Los dedos lo tocaron, contorneando la cicatriz que se ganó en su piel.

—¿Y esa cicatriz?

—La Guerra de Vietnam.

Tenía diez años cuando la guerra inició, deseaba acompañar a su tío que un fin de semana al mes tenía permitido visitarlos. Tuvo que esperar ocho años para poder estar en la arena de combate, aunque en esos dos últimos años Benjen fue rebajado a ser un general de exhibición en la capital junto con su padre. Estuvo dos años solo viendo gente muriendo, algunos de ellos lo llamaron amigo. Robb murió en esa guerra, Catelyn una vez por lo bajo le dijo que él tuvo que haber muerto. A veces lo creía.

El timbre sonó y Damon se puso en pie tan rápido que recién lo advirtió cuando la aguja cayó al suelo y su brazo fue enganchado por el del otro. El brazo izquierdo acorralaba su cuello, el derecho dobló su brazo y lo pegó a su espalda. Damon se apoyó en la pared, él sobre el vientre de este. Sus dedos presionaron sobre el brazo que cubría su cuello para que pudiera respirar sin dificultades. Fantasma interrumpió su sueño para acercarse a la puerta y rascarla, era alguien familiar.

—Jon, ¿estás en casa? Te traje duraznos.

La voz del otro lado era trémula y pausada, era fácil de reconocer al dueño por ese simple detalle. Era Aemon Targaryen, su anciano vecino que cada semana le regalaba unas cuantas frutas, tenía una gran huerta y el ciego anciano perdía las horas cuidando de los frutos para repartirlo entre los vecinos. Era la persona más amable que conocía, también la más inteligente, sabía todo sin que se lo dijeran y no lograba guardarle ningún secreto, aunque él no era muy bueno en ocultar cosas.

—Es mi vecino, Aemon, es viejo y está ciego. Déjame atenderlo, no te verá.

El timbre seguía sonando y los brazos de Damon lentamente soltaban su cuerpo. —Bien, hazlo rápido. Estaré vigilándote.

Damon se colocó a su lado y Fantasma por detrás. Al abrir la puerta el anciano sonrió, las temblorosas manos sostenían la canasta rebosante de duraznos, el mes anterior fueron naranjas y el otro manzanas. No conseguía acabárselas todas ni con la ayuda de Fantasma, se deleitaba con la amabilidad de su vecino, no obstante, detestaba tener que tirar las frutas.

—Sir Aemon, es un gusto verlo. —Agarró la canasta aliviando los brazos del anciano.

—Oh, si pudiera decir lo mismo, Jon. —El anciano se rio, siempre que tenía una oportunidad bromeaba sobre su estado para hacer a las ancianas sonreír, a pesar de que no vería las muecas. —¿Tienes compañía?

Aemon extendió un brazo, lo meneó en el aire cerca de Damon. Lo sentía, Aemon sentía todo y nada se le escapaba. —S-sí, un… un amigo.

—Es bueno oír eso y mucho más ahora, ¿has visto las noticias? Debes cuidarte, eres joven.

—Lo haré, quédese tranquilo por eso, Sir Aemon.

Aemon se despidió después de saludar a Fantasma y que este le lamiera el arrugado rostro. Por la tardanza en la decisión de marcharse supuso que deseaba conocer la voz de Damon, mas nadie dijo nada. Al tenerlo lejos y cerrar la puerta pudo respirar con tranquilidad, supo la suerte de que fue Aemon y no algún otro vecino que tuviera buena visión, no soportaría ser catalogado como cómplice de un homicida prófugo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso. —Le advirtió al soltar los duraznos en la mesada.

—¿Qué hice?

—Tengo una vida, no soy tu cómplice.

—Tú lo dijiste, solo era un vecino.

—¡No importa! No quiero tener que hacer lo mismo otra vez, solo te doy un lugar en mi casa, nada más.

Damon acortó la distancia, disfrutó de un poco de tiempo para voltearse antes de que el otro cuerpo inmovilizara el suyo y los dedos se plantaran en su mandíbula levantando su rostro. Sus palmas palparon la mesada buscando algún objeto que lo auxiliara, no encontró ninguno por lo que sujetó la muñeca de Damon. Tironeó de ella consiguiendo que los dedos se aferraran con mayor fuerza a su mandíbula.

—No olvides lo que está pasando.

—No lo olvido ni por un segundo. Pero quiero una vida normal, solo eso.

—Bien. —Damon lo examinó por unos segundos y los dedos se apartaron de su mandíbula. Agarró el durazno de la cima y lo probó. —Son unos buenos duraznos.

—Son muchos, tirare la mayoría antes de que se pudran.

—No, tengo otra idea.

El tocadiscos se puso en funcionamiento, observó a Damon ordenar la mesa para posar los utensilios. Adquirió el tazón mediano y la mitad de los duraznos, le dio un cuchillo y le indicó que cortara los duraznos junto a él. Lo cortaba en pequeños trozos para juntarlo con el azúcar en el tazón, al revolverlos los granos de azúcar raspaban sus dedos. Nunca antes preparó una tarta por lo que prestaba atención a las indicaciones de Damon, con los Stark cada tanto veía a las sirvientas cocinar los postres que se comerían en la cena pero no les pedía que le explicaran los pasos.

Damon mezcló los ingredientes necesarios para la preparación de la masa, lo hizo con los cuchillos y no con las manos. Le agarró la mano para que comprimiera la masa y terminara de darle la contextura, la cálida y sucia palma de Damon se colocó encima para guiar los ritmos de los movimientos de su mano. Al darle un mínimo giro a su rostro encontraba el de Damon y los claros ojos en él en vez de estar en la mezcla, si al cocinar una tarta proporcionaba una sensación, él estaba sintiendo la incorrecta.

Aplastarla y estirarla con las manos fue lo siguiente, Damon desde un extremo y él por el otro. Mientras que Damon lo hacía a la perfección, él únicamente lograba dividirlo en pedazos y la solución era sencilla, unirlos otra vez y empezar desde el principio. Cuando estuvo lista cubrió el tazón con ella.

—Debes echarle un poco de harina para que no quede cruda.

Esparcieron los duraznos y los taparon con la cubierta. Unieron las puntas de ambas masas, humedecieron la cubierta y lo introdujeron al horno. Damon le hizo algunos agujeros con el tenedor antes para que el aire se evaporara con el calor del fuego. Estuvo listo a las ocho, a la hora en que el noticiero empezaba y se sentaba en el sofá para verlo.

—La prueba de oro. —Fantasma fue el primero en degustar su creación. La bestia se comió hasta las migas y se relamió la boca un largo tiempo, eso era suficiente para saber que al menos era comestible. —Parece que tiene éxito.

Le sonrió a Damon, se sonrojó al reparar en ello. Fue el segundo en probarlo, era rico, el más rico de todos. Damon mucho después y un mínimo trozo que le arrebató de su porción, los dedos se le ensuciaron con el duraznos y se los chupó. Y tomó uno más para dejar las manos desocupadas y listas para descender por su espalda.

No dijo nada, los dedos se apoyaron en su cintura y el resto de la palma continuó aferrándose a su carne. Los quitó y volvieron, la segunda ocasión no los apartó. Lo único que hizo fue contemplarlo, los pómulos, la barbilla y el cuello, y entonces su cabeza descendió hacia el pecho contrario. Fue lento y dubitativo, y de todas formas lo hizo, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho oyendo el sereno latir del corazón de Damon. Cerró sus ojos para escucharlo mejor, el calor que poseía corrompía su cuerpo.

Nunca sintió el corazón de otra persona, no como esta persona. Cuando era pequeño y por las noches de tormenta dormía junto a Robb podía escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón de su hermano, ese latir no le admitía el sueño y este en cambio era relajante, olvidaba todo al tenerlo en su oído. Oh, era una hermosa criatura que lo alejaba de la soledad.

—Me iré.

—Quizas mañana… te sentirás mejor. —No podría dejarlo ir, Damon le quitaba la depresión a Fantasma, lo ayudaba en la casa y era cálido. Le gustaría escuchar el latir del cálido corazón una noche más. — Deberías quedarte.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche limpió la herida de Damon, después del baño la piel era más pálida y suave, y el aroma corporal era mejor, era dulce como los duraznos en la tarta. Damon se retorció al tener el algodón mojado con alcohol en la herida que era más pequeña que antes, unos gruñidos se escapaban entre los dientes apretados.

—No te muevas. —Sus dedos oprimían la carne, despacio sin poder inmovilizarlo. —Quieto.

Damon lo hizo a regañadientes, al momento en que el algodón presionaba contra la herida fruncía el ceño. Lo hacía con cuidado y de todas formas el ardor causaba espasmos en el otro, él nunca aprendió a cuidar de alguien más que no fuera Fantasma por lo que era difícil hacerlo bien y no provocar dolor.

Las vendas cubrieron la herida y el cuerpo por las prendas que le prestó a Damon, eran unas viejas que en su tiempo pertenecieron a Theon. Damon era alto, mucho más que él, y por unos pocos centímetros las ropas de Theon eran pequeñas. Se le veía parte de la cadera cuando se agachaba contra la mesada y se estiraba en el sofá.

Fantasma durmió al lado del sofá con Damon y él estuvo solo en su habitación, pero no tan solo como antes. Durmió sabiendo que al despertar tendría a alguien con quien desayunar y atender a Fantasma, además de alguien que le reparará las cosas que nunca notó. Aunque esa mañana él fue el primero en despertar, Fantasma lo hizo al oírlo bajar las escaleras y Damon por la lengua de la bestia lamiéndole las manos.

—Mira, tienes que agregar la misma cantidad de leche y café. Así me gusta.

Esa mañana él le enseñó como prepararle el café por alguna otra mañana en la que Damon fuera el encargado del desayuno, a cambio Damon le enseñó a elaborar las galletas de vainilla. No fueron tan suaves y gruesas esa vez y él café fue dulce tal y como le gustaba. Pensó que sería difícil volver a acostumbrarse a los desayunos solitarios y rápidos, estos tomaban algo más de tiempo y la voz de Damon siempre estaba allí para hablar de Fantasma o como los periódicos se equivocaban, él oía sin nada que decir.

—Es realmente inquieto. Se mueve de un lado al otro y bufa despacio. —Desde que era pequeño Fantasmas bufaba, fue el único en la camada con problemas en las cuerdas vocales y uno podía enterarse de que estaba allí por lo grande del cuerpo.

—Suele tener pesadillas, tenía cuatro hermanos y seguramente sueña con ellos.

Esa tarde Damon arregló todas las tablas sueltas de las escaleras, le quitó el chirrido a la puerta de la cocina y quitó las hojas que el invierno dejó en las canaletas. Mientras tanto Fantasma se calentaba debajo del sol y él asistía a Damon con algunos refrescos después de cada trabajo, era lo único que podía hacer. No era muy bueno para los trabajos manuales, no se preocupaba demasiado por la casa por lo que no necesitaba aprenderlos; la prefería así, sin tocarla y manteniendo la esencia de los Stark en ella.

—Sabes hacer muchas cosas.

—Sí, tuve muchos trabajos cuando era más joven. Trabajé para un viejo que me hizo hacer muchas cosas, en un supermercado, para un mecánico, muchas trabajos.

Quizas trabajar era agradable, él jamás lo experimentó y tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Con un trabajo no estaría tanto tiempo en la casa y vería gente seguido, podría hablar con ellos y no con él mismo. Sin embargo, nadie cuidaría de Fantasma, estaba el anciano Aemon pero era ciego y las pocas veces que lo dejó a su cuidado se arrepintió. No era culpa del anciano, Fantasma era inquieto y alguien de esa edad no conseguiría detenerlo.

—¿A quién mataste?

—Cambias el tema de la conversación muy rápido. —Damon sonrió.

—Lo siento, solo… solo quería saber lo que los periódicos no cuentan.

—Está bien, eran dos vagabundos. No fui yo solo, estaba con mis amigos y aburrido por lo que simplemente lo hicimos. Ellos no tenían la culpa, no hicieron nada más que no ser afortunados en la vida, pero fue divertido. Aunque ya estaban muertos cuando fue mi turno, fue injusto y tal vez por eso soy el único que esta fuera.

Sus cejas se levantaron, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y se quedó por un momento sin aliento. —¿No te arrepientes?

—No, ¿por qué lo haría?

No volvió a preguntarle sobre ello, no era incómodo para Damon y si para él. Luego del trabajo siguieron los juegos con Fantasma que estaba mucho más animado desde la llegada del prófugo y aguardaba muy cerca que la hora de los ejercicios comenzara. Fantasma saltaba de un lado al otro y si pudiera ladraría para que el brazo se moviera con mayor rapidez.

—Ven aquí, Jon. Juega con nosotros. —Con un ademán Fantasma se sentó en las patas traseras, tenía la pelota en la boca y las palmas de Damon meneándosele encima de la cabeza. —No debe ser divertido solo mirar, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy bien. Hazlo tú, a él le gustas más.

Cuando eran solo ellos dos jugaban toda la tarde, a veces eran pelotas o plásticos con formas de huesos. Él las lanzaban muchas veces hasta que la noche caía y Fantasma nunca estaba satisfecho, con Damon era diferente, por alguna razón la forma en que él lanzaba hacia que Fantasma lo disfrutara y se agotara, se dormía más rápido de esa manera.

—¡Vamos! No haremos otra cosa hasta que no juegues con nosotros.

—Está bien, está bien, lo haré.

Damon le pasó la pelota, al arrojarla Fantasma se la devolvió a Damon y no a él, no lo hacía tan bien. No supo el momento en que Damon se colocó detrás de él y le condujo los movimientos de las manos, simplemente lo tuvo allí con la cálida respiración chocando contra su cuello. Un brazo sostuvo su cintura y la otra se acopló a su brazo derecho, los dedos tomaron la pelota en los espacios que los suyos dejaban libre.

—No puedo. —Su voz salía nerviosa. —No puedo hacerlo como tú.

—Claro que sí, lo estabas haciendo. —Al alzar la mirada a Damon el rojo de sus mejillas se acrecentaba, estando tan cerca podía percibir lo rosado y húmedos que tenía los labios. —Hazlo, lánzala.

Lo hizo al sentir la presión de la mano de Damon sobre la suya, no fue su mejor tiro pero suficiente para que Fantasma corriera y saltara atrapando la pelota en el aire. Y fue devuelta a su mano, no a la de Damon. Le dio una diminuta mueca, una sonrisa tal vez y Damon si mostró los dientes sin vergüenza, la curva era larga.

Esa noche Fantasma volvió a acostarse al lado de Damon, el jardín ya no era para él y quizás sería al que más le dolería la partida del prófugo. Su cama era verdaderamente grande, si estiraba sus brazos todavía sobraba espacio, y era gélida, no buena para una sola persona. El inmenso cuerpo de Fantasma lo calentaba con rapidez pero al dormir solo el frio nunca se desaparecía. Le hubiese gustado tener un poco de autocontrol y no bajar la mitad de las escaleras para apretar la baranda, tomar aire y levantar su cabeza para ver Damon que lo observaba con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Quiero que duermas conmigo.

Regresó a su habitación antes de escuchar alguna réplica, si bien oyó los pasos de Damon subiendo las escaleras y siguiendo su rastro hasta la habitación, cual husmeó de esquina a esquina. No cambió nada de ella, estaba al igual que en sus diez años, los viejos muebles, las cortinas claras y la grande cama, nada más.

—¿No puedes dormir solo?

—Siempre duermo solo, pero no tengo sueño. —Sus rodillas se alzaban y sus muslos se ajustaban a su vientre, sus brazos rodeaban sus tobillos juntándolos aún más. —Pensé que quizás podríamos hablar un poco más, hasta que pueda dormir.

Damon se sentó en la cama, muy cerca suyo. Percibía el aroma a menta en los dientes y el ruido del latir del corazón. —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti, ¿cómo es estar en prisión?

—Es bueno mientras no levantes el jabón, ¿ya conoces la historia, cierto? Es un buen lugar si naces para él, es mejor cuando eres ese gran tipo que maneja todo, por supuesto no lo era, no era para mí. Tanta oscuridad no es divertida, me aburrí de los ejercicios, de la mierda de comida y ni hablar de donde uno tenía que defecar, eso era la peor parte. Pero lo mejor es que las caras más bonitas están encerradas, eso te quitaba el aburrimiento.

—¿Follaste con hombres?

—Claro, muy pocas veces podía ver mujeres y que fueran bonitas.

—¿Los obligabas?

—Algunos se resistían, eran casi siempre los que prefería.

—Eres un abusivo.

—Por supuesto, ni siquiera estuve una semana completa allí, ¿crees que he tenido tiempo para eso? No te preocupes, solo escondes a un asesino. Puedes confiar en mí.

Él confiaba, por una alguna desquiciada razón lo hacía y sabía que no debía hacerlo. Damon no era una buena compañía, no para una conversación seria. Le encantaría conocer que pasaría por esa loca mente al momento en que hablaba, no se sentía a gusto al oírlo decir algo que no tuviera que ver con Fantasma o las tartas.

—Puedes irte, quiero dormir.

—Yo no quiero dormir. ¿Me llamaste solo para esto? Creo que es un poco injusto para mí, está bien en el sofá y perturbaste mi sueño para hacerme hablar unos cinco minutos, nada más.

—¿Qué querías?

Damon acarició las cobijas. —Me invitaste a tu cama después de todo, creía que querías eso.

—No te quiero para eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo probaste.

En su mandíbula se extendieron los dedos de Damon, el pulgar y el índice se clavaban en sus mejillas alzando su rostro y centrándolo. Vio los verdes ojos de Damon por un momento y después se esfumaron de su perímetro. Los labios contrarios fueron relamidos antes de que se aproximaran a los suyos y los sintiera presionando sobre el inferior. La boca de Damon era dulce y suave como lo eran la de las niñas que besó cuando fue a la escuela, aunque utilizaba algo de tosquedad en su acción. Jamás fue bueno en ello y mucho menos ahora que la última vez que besó a alguien fue a sus quince años, tampoco ayudaba que la persona que tenía sus labios fuera brusca.

La lengua de Damon raspaba su paladar, no la acompañaba y le oponía resistencia. Sus manos se situaban en los hombros, las uñas oprimían los huesos de las clavículas y con los impulsos intentaba apartarlo. Damon le aprisionó la cintura, aplicaba más fuerza a la presión en su rostro y la mano en su cadera comprimía la carne entre sus huesos haciéndole soltar gemidos que eran recibidos por la boca contraria. Logró detenerlo al capturar la lengua en sus dientes y unirlos, fue el mismo Damon que se retiró por el padecimiento y no demostró molestia, en cambio le sonrió completamente satisfecho.

—No quiero esto.

—Sí, lo quieres. —Los dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos, tironeándolos y ocasionándole dolor, sus dientes chirriaban. —No actúes como si no me desearas, Jon. Sé que lo haces tanto como yo lo hago por ti.

Sí, si lo quería. Su solitario cuerpo lo quería. Su cuerpo no podía engañar a nadie, salvo a él que lo negaba la sinceridad de su propio y traicionero cuerpo. Y no lo negó al tener la respiración de Damon sobre su cuello, lo estremecía. El cálido aire alcanzaba el lóbulo de su oreja y el rubor que invadía sus mejillas llegaba a este también. Inclinó su cabeza alejándose, no lo suficiente, continuaba teniéndolo demasiado cerca.

La punta de la nariz se arrastraba por lo largo de su cuello, cada tanto se detenía en una sección para aspirar en ella y captar su fragancia. La lengua apareció para humedecer cada extremo de su piel, los labios se separaban y al juntarse acarreaban su piel en los dientes. Las mordidas eran suaves, provocaban cosquillas en su cuerpo y le hacían encogerse de hombros. Fue más fuerte al permitirse expulsar la risilla y lo que salió a continuación fue un grito que le hizo temblar los labios.

Los dedos en su mandíbula movían su rostro para darle más espacio a los labios de Damon y los que estaban en su cabello lo jalaban hacia abajo, los huesos de su tráquea se marcaban y distinguía los dientes sobre ellos. Los labios humedecían a partir de besos y donde la saliva se estancaba los dientes presionaban marcándole la piel, se encajaban en la distancia entre los huesos y esa zona era más dolorosa. Sus grititos eran chillones, pudo hacer algo para pararlo, no era débil y en vez de aprovechar su fuerza, sus manos sujetaron los brazos de Damon, sin querer llevarlos lejos.

—Detente. —Jadeó. —Me duele.

—¿Te duele? —Los dientes no regresaron a su piel y los labios la besaban desde arriba hasta abajo. —Lo siento.

Los besos obtuvieron el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, primero la lengua lo lamió y después los dientes reaparecieron mordiéndolo mientras descendía a la punta. Su respiración se pausaba por los gemidos que cada tanto eran gritos, estaba seguro que a Damon le gustaba escucharlo de esa forma y no desearía que cambiara.

—Sabes que no lo siento, Jon.

Los dedos se dirigían por su vientre hacia su pelvis y de allí desabrocharon el botón de su pantalón para rozar sus desnudos muslos. Sus piernas se pegaban, muy juntas ocultando la firme erección que la mano de Damon encontraba. Los dedos atraparon el tronco y le quitaron la respiración. Y entonces sus manos respondieron, se situaron en la muñeca de Damon y la movieron, en consecuencia los dedos lo hicieron contra él y sentí el placer, el inmenso placer.

—N-no, tienes que detenerte.

—¿Debo detenerme? ¿Y si no quiero?

Damon no acataba sus palabras, los dedos descendían hasta el final de su miembro y cuanta más intensidad usaran sus manos para detenerlo más energía ponía en los dedos. El placer era algo único, nunca antes lo sintió y deseaba detenerlo tanto como quería que continuara y lo consumiera en su totalidad.

—No soy débil.

—¿Me golpearás, Jon? ¿Serias capaz de hacer algo malo?

—Lo haré ahora si así lo quieres.

Los dedos de Damon se desunían lentamente de su polla, sentir el aire decorando su piel no era una placentera sensación. Damon le mostró la sonrisa más larga que tenía, no era tan encantador como antes. —Muéstramelo, cariño.

Frunció el ceño, sus manos se hallaron en el cuello de Damon, los dedos se explayaron hasta conquistar cada pedazo de este. La espalda de Damon se derrumbó en la cama, sus piernas capturaron la cintura. No era débil, era el hombre más fuerte de su edad, superaba a cualquiera y Damon no estaba cerca de alcanzarlo. No, no era débil y sin embargo era frágil en su agarre, Damon supo eso porque únicamente tomándole los brazos logró voltearlo y cambiar las posiciones de ambos.

—Oh, tu fuerza es encantadora, Jon. —Sus muñecas se alzaron por encima de su cabeza, al sacudirlas los dedos de Damon se ajustaban más a ellas. —¿No es eso excitante para ti, Jon?

—Suéltame.

—No, no, Jon. Eso no es lo que quieres decir, ¿verdad?

—Por favor. —Se retorció, Damon era fuerte, no tanto como él pero lo era. Sabía lo que tenía que decir y lo que debía decir, era lo mismo, lo quería y lo deseaba ahora. El orgullo era bueno, la soledad no y mucho menos tener deseos. —Sí, Damon, no quiero hablar.

—Eso es, buen chico.

Sus piernas fueron desnudadas y separadas, Damon le besó los pies para ascender por sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas. El rojo de las mejillas se dilataba por todo su rostro y parte del cuello, su vista fue apartada al momento en que los labios se apoyaron en una de las rodillas y el ligero beso fue depositado con lentitud sobre este.

Más besos por su muslo que se calentaba con la presión de los labios. Los espasmos hacían que el temblor no se suspendiera y para contenerlos los dientes se hundieron en la carne demandando su tranquilidad. La piel se coloreaba donde los dientes se ubicaban, de más claro a más oscuro. La saliva marcaba el camino de la lengua sobre el muslo y era insoportable, no lograba soportarlo. Él no conocía ese sentimiento, no lo hacía y no le agradaba, no a una parte de su cuerpo y a la otra le encantaba.

—No, no. —Susurró. —Santos dioses.

Sus dedos se clavaban en las cobijas, arrugándolas, y los de sus pies se encrespaban. Perdió su aliento en la proximidad de la boca de Damon con su entrepierna, húmeda, rígida, caliente y ansiosa. Los dedos se aferraron al tronco mientras que los labios se mojaban para distanciarse en la punta.

Un largo gemido secó su garganta, los dedos se marchaban y los labios oprimían la carne deslizándose hasta el final. La lengua se extendía en el subir y bajar, comenzó lento y prosiguió con más velocidad. Damon era bueno, mucho más que su inexperta mano que escandalosa se desviaba por las noches.

Y la cabeza subía, bajaba y volvía a subir. Aprendió el ritmo, lento, rápido y más rápido; suave, no tan suave, brusco. Su cadera se extenuaba cada vez que el regodeo se agrandaba y eso era con cualquier movimiento que la lengua de Damon hiciera sobre su polla. La carne de sus muslos era presionada por los dedos, los temblores se calmaban en esas zonas. Estaba al tanto de los placeres de la vida sociable y los repudiaba tanto como los abrazaba.

No soportó mucho, nunca lo hizo. Los labios estaban en la punta al instante en que su semilla fue dispuesta, Damon la saboreó y con la punta de la lengua agarró lo restante en su polla, lamiendo lo que se derramaba por el tronco. Su normal respiración regresaba, su corazón latía veloz y su sangre bombeaba mucho más acumulándose en sus piernas.

Damon besó sus labios, el inferior fue mordisqueado, y se recostó a su lado. —¿Podrás dormir ahora?

Afirmó meneando la cabeza, su cuerpo se acurrucó sobre el otro. Los brazos de Damon aprisionaban su espalda y lo tironeaban hacia él, el calor lo atraía. Esa noche se durmió escuchando el latir del corazón de Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

La nariz de Damon acariciaba su brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Era suave, la respiración hacia que su piel se erizara y los labios humedeciéndola lo estremecían. El olor a café llegaba a su nariz desde la mesita al lado de la cama, unas cuantas galletas de vainilla lo acompañaban.

—El desayuno está listo, cariño.

Despertó por completo al tener los dientes mordiéndole la piel y tironeándola, lanzó un gruñido de queja y entreabrió los ojos. —¿Acaso eres un romántico?

—No, no lo soy. Solo quiero que tengas una buena impresión de mí.

—No tengo una buena impresión de ti. Y nunca la tendré.

La nariz se movía por su hombro y alcanzaba su cuello, Damon inhalaba sobre su piel y los escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal. Su cuerpo volvía a traicionarlo, otra vez se sentía vulnerable, expuesto y fácil, también las necesidad entre sus piernas y el temblor que invadía su cuerpo por horas. Su cuello se inclinó, no se movió cuando los labios se trasladaron al espacio de su barbilla y pensó que realmente tuvo que hacer algo, pero el calor era demasiado para hacer algo que no fuera exhibir más su piel.

—El café.

Los dientes rasparon unos segundos más, los labios depositando delicadas caricias aliviaban el ardor que de todas formas desaparecía al tener la piel atrapada en los mismos. Sus labios se apretaban para evitar los gemidos y Damon disfrutaba de esas reacciones, se reía mientras los labios se separaban en torno a su piel.

—El café. —Le recordó.

—Oh, el café.

Su cuello se liberó pero su cuerpo no. Las piernas de Damon estuvieron alrededor de sus muslos, ajustándose a ellos, y la taza de café en las manos de este, el calor del líquido generaba vapor sobre la taza y el agua se agolpaba en pequeñas gotitas que caían a su pecho. Los dedos contaminaron el café, dos de ellos fueron los que se mojaron y al moverse hacia su rostro le manchaban su cuello y barbilla.

—Abre tu boca. —No lo hizo, quizás por esto extrañaba las mañanas solitarias en las que no estaba con nadie más que Fantasma y su propio reflejo. —Vamos, no me hagas repetirlo, Jon. —Damon sacudió los dedos y el resto del café en ellos se desparramó por su rostro, una de las gotitas casi entró a su ojo, sus parpados fueron más rápidos y lo impidieron. —¿Ves? Si no lo haces se acabara el café y perderás tu desayuno.

Los dedos se mojaron otra vez y se aproximaron a su boca, sus labios se humedecieron y lentamente eran distanciados por las uñas que con sigilo se introducían a su boca. Terminó cediendo, su boca se abrió lo necesario para que los dedos tuvieran un amplio espacio. Sus dientes raspaban la piel mientras que los dedos se introducían, alcanzaron la mitad de su lengua y salieron, al hacerlo los restos de café eran tomados por sus dientes y se derramaban en la punta de su lengua. Sentía el sabor de Damon por encima del café, era frio y para nada dulce.

—Así, buen chico. —Los dedos se untaron en el café una vez más. —Ahora usa tu lengua.

Sabía que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar el curso de las cosas, era fuerte y podría manejar a Damon, y continuaba obedeciendo porque le gustaba de ese modo, era cómodo. Su lengua salió al encuentro con los dedos, el rubor también lo hizo en sus mejillas. Los dedos se pegaban a su lengua y se deslizaban por ella, él lo único que tuvo que hacer fue mantenerla con firmeza para que el café fuera situado al tiempo en que Damon lo deseaba.

Al principio los dedos se sacudían antes de apoyarse en su lengua y por esto sobre ella desplomaban las gotas más gruesas de café, las que eran más dulces y tibias. Y en su lengua, su saliva se mezclaba con la humedad de los dedos, esta combinación se plantaba en sus labios al momento en que los dedos regresaban a la taza y contorneaban el labio inferior. Y un poco en sus dientes que se fusionaba con las gotas más dulces del café, quitándoles el sabor.

—¿Es suficiente, Jon?

—Sí.

Suficiente para él y no para Damon. Ya no probó el café con los dedos, en cambio lo saboreó con mayor intensidad al momento en que Damon sostuvo un poco en la boca y junto sus labios. Los suyos permanecían abiertos por lo anterior y fue fácil que los de Damon se distanciaron con pausa para que el líquido se colocara en su boca. Tragar era dificultoso y mucho más al tener la lengua contraria moviéndose sobre la suya.

Tosió cuando su boca fue libre y pudo tragar el café sin inconvenientes. Era más caliente de esa forma, la dulzura se pegaba a su garganta que ardía por lo cálido del café y la saliva de Damon. La taza fue regresada a la mesita y los labios de Damon invadieron los suyos una vez más, más bruscos. Los dientes capturaron el labio inferior, tironearon y chuparon de él, no se detuvieron hasta que la sangre emergió y adornó lo blanquecino de los dientes.

—¿Me deseas, Jon? —Damon ronroneó en su oreja.

—No.

—Mejor para mí.

Las yemas acariciaron con sutileza su vientre descendiendo a su pelvis, su carne fue apretada allí y soltó un gritito que escoltó el arquear de su espalda. Los dedos se desviaron a su trasero, hicieron círculos por sus nalgas y se menearon de una dirección a otra en su entrada, sin tocarla ni rozarla, solo se acercaban y desde ese lugar se iban a otro. Las uñas raspaban su piel haciéndole apretar los dientes, sus uñas se aferraban a las cobijas y sus piernas se entumecían.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres virgen, Jon? —No respondió, aunque el acrecentar del sonrojo habló por sí solo. —Oh sí, lo eres. Sera un honor para mí, estoy realmente agradecido contigo por esto.

—No, no lo quiero.

—No seas tímido, haré que lo disfrutes. —Damon le sonrió. —Te lo prometo, te gustara pero tienes que esforzarte para eso.

Gritó al instante en que un primer dedo se introdujo en su interior, el dolor lo invadió despojándolo de cualquier otro sentimiento. Fue parsimonioso y apacible, cada vez que conquistaba más espacio en su interior el sufrimiento crecía. Era un dolor nuevo, mayor a cualquier otro que conociera, nadie podría acostumbrarse a él ni con los mejores intentos.

Se retorció, no supo cómo fue pero el aumento en el malestar le dio a conocer la presencia de un segundo dedo. Juntos se separaban para moverse de adentró a fuera, más profundo y ancho. Su interior se dilataba más y más, la distancia entre los dedos hacia que su carne se debilitara y fuera accesible.

—¡Detente! ¡Duele!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. —Damon susurró con la voz de un ángel. —Te acostumbrarás, te gustará. Ya lo veras.

Lo vio y le gustó en ese mismo momento, una diminuta proporción de placer apareció entre tanto dolor. Lo sintió unos segundos antes de que los dedos se desajustaran de su interior y el vacío fue el único sentimiento visible. Los gritos se transfiguraban en gemidos por los dedos salían de una forma tardía, sin querer hacerlo.

—¿Me deseas ahora, Jon?

—Sí.

—Bien, buen chico.

Su aliento desapareció con la proximidad de la rígida polla de Damon y su entrada. Los dedos se acomodaron a su cuello que se estiraba por la espera, sus rodillas se doblaban, sus piernas se separaban algo más y su cadera era presionada. Temblaba y aguardaba, lo hacía como nunca antes y se impacientaba sin saberlo.

Tuvo la polla en su interior antes de que pidiera por ella, el aire se le atoró en la garganta y su exhalar se retrasó. Las embestidas fueron suaves al principios y continuaron más bruscas, cada nueva más rápida que la otra. El placer era lo único que saboreaba y disfrutaba eso era lo peor, odiaba disfrutar de algo que era malo y Damon era demasiado malo.

Era tosco, tan tosco que en final el dolor regresó. La semilla rellenó su interior, los dedos se clavaron sobre la carne de su cadera y la de su cuello, tuvo que intervenir y lastimarle la muñeca para que lo soltara. Chasqueó la lengua y se apartó, el calor en las caras internas de sus muslos le daban un sabor diferente que le hacía no odiar la situación.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —Damon preguntó y se acurrucó en las cobijas. —Podríamos ver algún programa de cocina y hacer algo extravagante para la cena, algo de pescado, ¿qué opinas?

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos visitar a Aemon.

—¿El vecino ciego? ¿Por qué? No puedo salir.

—Está solo y es depresivo, siempre para esta época intenta acabar con su vida. Lo ayudo. Además tiene una perra, el veterinario dijo que es bueno para Fantasma estar con sus iguales.

Damon aceptó, en la tarde fueron a la casa de Aemon desde el jardín donde los vería. Fantasma fue el primero en alcanzar la puerta, el ánimo de la visita le exigía mover la cola de un lado al otro y bufar para que ellos caminar más rápido. A la bestia le encantaban las visitas a la casa de Aemon, la pequeña perra era una gran amiga y quizás una amante, pero Fantasma se ocupaba de mantenerlo en secreto y nunca lograba confírmalo.

—Que grata sorpresa, Jon. Pasa, pasa. —Damon inspeccionó la habitación antes de levantar los pies del suelo. —Tú también, no seas tímido.

La casa de Aemon era más pequeña que la que perteneció a la familia Stark, una cocina y una habitación para un simple y ermitaño anciano. El jardín era un poco más amplio para que la huerta tuviera su lugar y la perra otro. Fantasma corrió hasta encontrar el sol y a su compañera, lo perdió en ese mismo instante.

Damon lo seguía por detrás, lento mientras observaba cada esquina y arrugaba la nariz por el aroma de la humedad y la vejez. El anciano calentó agua para los tés, Jon prefería el café y solo cambiaba su menú en estas visitas. Le gustaba visitarlo porque de esa forma sabía que no era el único que conseguía vivir con la soledad, el anciano era el último de la familia Targaryen, perdió los últimos integrantes de la familia por la guerra y para estas fechas siempre se lamentaba.

La perra fue de ayuda los primeros años y después simplemente no pudo controlarse sin la presencia de otra persona. Dany era el nombre de la mascota, como la más pequeña de las sobrinas de Aemon que murió por las hambrunas junto al pequeño Viserys, el anciano se dormía llorando al recordarlos. El llanto se oía en toda la cuadra y les quitaba el sueño a todos los vecinos, pero Aemon era fuerte y conseguía sobrellevarlo durante mucho tiempo, a diferencia de él que era frágil.

—Tengo más duraznos para ti, Jon. Han brotado muchos esta vez.

—No creo que pueda aceptarlo, todavía tengo los que me dio hace poco. —Damon comió la mayoría y todavía era una cantidad numerosa la que ocupaba un gran lugar de la mesada. —Pero mi… él puede hacer tartas de durazno, tal vez podría ayudar en algo.

—¿Cómo se llama él?

Jon no respondió, no sabría qué decir. No era seguro decir que era Damon, el prófugo buscado, no, eso no sería bueno. Damon respondió. —Damon, mi nombre es Damon.

—¿Cómo el hombre que salto del hospital?

—Sí.

—¿Eres ese Damon?

—Sí.

—Bien, ¿preparas una tarta, Damon?

Damon tomó los mejores duraznos de la canasta, Aemon le indicó donde se encontraban los utensilios y los ingredientes. Damon oyó cada una de las indicaciones como un pequeño y obediente perro, se comportaba decentemente durante las visitas, era una buena solución. El anciano sonrió al oír como las manos se movían en la mezcla y preparaban la masa.

—No crea lo que dice, está bromeando. No es ese Damon. —Murmuró a Aemon.

—No te preocupes, Jon. Sé que no eres un criminal.

A veces le resultaba insólita la propia naturaleza del anciano, se comportaba como un típico abuelo que aprobaba todo lo que los nietos hicieran, aunque sabía castigar los errores. No obstante, dejaba pasar la mayor parte de ellos, siempre le decía que la juventud se vivía una sola vez y que hay que consumir hasta el peor extremo.

—Íbamos todos los veranos a la Isla del Príncipe Eduardo. Recuerdo los pequeños corriendo por el pasto y llorando cuando algún grande y extraño bicho los picaba.

—¿Cómo es ese lugar? —Damon preguntó al apretar la masa y estirarla.

—Lindo, es fresco. Hay muchas granjas donde cultivar, es un buen lugar para esconderse.

Aemon alagó la tarta de Damon y le pidió que las hiciera más seguido. Escucharon las anécdotas del anciano hasta la noche cuando el cansancio invadió el viejo cuerpo y la lucidez fue un lejano compañero. Tuvo que permitir que Fantasma pasara la noche allí, la bestia no deseaba abandonar a Dany y no era bueno para decirle no.

La noche era oscura y nadie se encontraba en la calle a esas horas, por eso Damon lo convenció para caminar por un tiempo. Tanto tiempo dentro de la gran casa no era bueno para la salud, caminaron unos minutos. Damon era veloz por lo que debía ir más rápido para alcanzarlo, cada tanto el prófugo miraba por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que siguiera allí.

—Tendré que ir.

—¿Ahora?

—No, pensé que en unos días sería bueno.

—Quédate unos días más, por favor.

No podía imaginar a Damon en prisión y mucho menos lejos de su casa. No podía imaginar la soledad otra vez con él, no imaginaba una mañana sin Damon.


End file.
